


Like Mistletoe

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: When things start to get in the way of their marriage Narcissa reminds Lucius of how things used to be.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Like Mistletoe

Like Mistletoe

As Narcissa Malfoy looked around the glowing room was glad she had house elves. She could have used magic to fill the room with candles but that would have cut back on her pamper time. She had carefully planned this evening down to the minutest detail. The candles cast her body in a diffuse light which flattered and hid the stretch marks she now bore after carrying Draco, the sheer negligee giving tantalising peeks of flesh as she moved, the perfume she wore was given to her by Lucius back when they first married should remind him of more pleasant times. Feeling her thought start to drift to treasonous paths she drew her mental shields tighter before posing herself on the bed and waiting for her husband to come home.

As the minutes ticked by she hoped that he hadn’t been called to yet another death eater meeting, another revel, another muggle neighbourhood or blood traitors home. She hoped her note had reached him and that it was enough to bring him home to her. That the temptation of her body was more than the blood lust roused by the Dark Lord. As more minutes ticked by she felt her limbs begin to tire and cramp but she held her position her pure blood training would holding her through the discomfort.  
Finally she heard familiar footsteps in the hall way. Lucius strode into the room his presence seeming to fill it, his movement caused the candles to flicker and sent shadows skittering around the room. He looked at his wife lying on their bed, his pupils dilated at the sight of her.

“You came” Narcissa’s voice broke the silence

“You asked me to” he replied

“I thought the Dark Lord may have called you away, that his revels may have tempted you into staying out” her voice sounded almost shy.

“I have played the dutiful servant to him for weeks but when my mistress calls I answer” he replied huskily

“Strip!” she commanded

Lucius quickly jumped to her command removing the numerous layers of clothes required by wizarding society, once naked he dared to meet her eyes “What do you want me to do mistress?” his voice came out as hardly a whisper.

“Get on the bed, on your back.” Her voice was louder now, regaining some of the authority she once had.

She crawled over his body letting her hair trail over his stomach and chest and occasionally dipping her head down to kiss and nip at his flesh. “Accio candle” she whispered using wandless magic to bring one of the candles to her.

“Ready?” she checked he was ok with this. “Yes” came the reply and she smiled, wax play was something they had both loved but as the dark lord required Lucius presence more and more and as Narcissas pregnancy had progressed there had little time for the two of them to play.

Her hand tilted and droplets of green wax fell onto his back 

His breath hissed before turning to a moan as her nails grazed his already turgid manhood. 

Slowly she dripped more wax across his chest till a drop hit his nipple. “Narcissa” he moaned and he arched towards her hand.

“Lie still” she commanded gazing at the patterns the wax had formed on his pale white skin. The green wax and the almost alabaster white skin reminded her of Mistletoe at Christmas and she dipped her head down to place a kiss on the nipple she had dripped with wax. The solidified wax cracked under the pressure of her kiss and her tongue swiped over the revealed skin soothing it.

She sat back up one hand dripping more wax slowly onto his stomach while her other drifted downwards and cupped his balls. He shuddered at the contrasting sensations.  
More wax dripped this time lower while her other hand moved up and gently squeezed his cock. His eyes widened at the thought of the hot wax hitting his penis he was half wanting it and half dreading it.

Instead she blew out the candle and shifted her body up his, sliding him inside of her in one thrust. They both gasped at the sensation. His duties with the Dark Lord and her insecurities over the changes to her body after her pregnancy and both their worries about losing yet another pregnancy had put a strain on their marriage. It had been too long since they had done this, 4 months since Draco was born and who could count how many months before that. 

His hands grasped her hips helping guide her into a steady rhythm. They rocked together, gazing into each other’s eyes. He could feel his orgasm rising, it had been so long he wasn’t going to last. He moved a hand to the apex of her thighs, fingers searching for her nub in the slickness of her sex. Her gasp let him know he had found it and his fingers moved in sure circles in time to their thrusts; closer, closer he could feel his orgasm getting close. He moaned her name when he felt her walls start to flutter around him and he surrendered to the sensations allowing himself to finally come with his beautiful wife.

“God I missed you” he said when he could finally talk again.


End file.
